


Patience

by rollingday_s



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: If there was one thing Matsumoto Jun was not, was patient. [...] It was a mystery to him, then, how in the world he could be in love with the most idiotic, unreasonable, over the top, unpredictable man in the universe. In the galaxy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LJ. 
> 
> Not based on actual facts – or, at least, not that I know of. Arashi don’t belong to me, unfortunately.

If there was one thing Matsumoto Jun was not, was patient.

He had a lot of qualities, mind you. He was kind, smart, loyal. He was serious and worked very hard. He loved trying new things and rarely complained. He was an all-round good guy, if he could say that himself.

Of course, he wasn’t perfect, he was aware of that. He was very short-tempered, for starters. Hated a lot of stuff: coriander; being late; over-cooked pasta; bugs; people who pretended to speak French but ended up uttering garbage; coriander; trains; that awkward tan you get when you forget you’re wearing glasses and fall asleep on the beach and wake up two hours later to discover you look like a backwards panda; sweat; unprofessional people. And coriander. Did he mention coriander already?

And he wasn’t patient. Like, at all. Like, can’t-even-wait-the-five-minutes-it-takes-to-reheats-things-in-the-microwave-so-heck-let’s-just-eat-the-food-straight-off-the-fridge not patient.

It was a mystery to him, then, how in the world he could be in love with the most idiotic, unreasonable, over the top, unpredictable man in the universe. In the galaxy!

Jun sighed. He was walking an empty street lined with old buildings. Summer had just passed, but the air was already getting colder than Autumn should be. Just the week before he was still wearing short sleeved tee shirts, but now he was wearing a coat. He hated feeling cold. Add that to the list. He fastened his coat and cursed himself for not having brought a scarf.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Aiba. ‘Are you coming back? I’m getting lonely without you here.’ it said. Cursing under his breath, Jun typed up his reply very fast.

‘I had to go get the stupid thing you asked for halfway across town, idiot. I think I got lost and it’s all your fault.’

He pressed sent. Then he wrote the word “idiot” again and sent that as well. That would make his point clearer.

Jun quickened his pace. On his right, a tall, red building appeared. He was sure he had seen it already because he remembered the old, battered green door, so maybe this was the right way after all.

He had wound up there trying to fulfil one of Aiba’s usual unreasonable requests. He knew he should have said no, but it was hopeless. All Aiba had to do was to put on that cute expression of his, make his eyes look round and innocent like Jun’s once had been in his early teens, and speak to him with a hint of neediness in his voice, and he would fall for it. Every time.

His phone vibrated again.

‘Eh!? I thought you took a cab.’

‘I did, but then I went into the store and when I came out the fucking driver had disappeared. I thought I could walk home but I got lost and I’m hungry and cold and you’re an idiot.’

_Vrrr, vrrr._

‘Are you mad at me, Jun-pon?’

He ignored it. He knew Aiba hated it when Jun was mad at him and would ignore him, but he decided that if he had to be lost in the cold of the night because of that idiot, Aiba should suffer too.

_Vrrr, vrrr._

‘Ne, Jun-pon, I’m making you crab croquettes for dinner, I know they’re your favourites.’

_Vrrr, vrrr._

‘Jun-pon, are you okay? Did they mug you? Did your phone die? Why aren’t you answering anymore?’

_Vrrr, vrrr._

‘I have a bath ready for you when you come home, so be quick or it will turn cold. I’m starting to miss you, Jun-pon.’

Jun couldn’t resist any more. He typed up a reply very angrily. ‘Would you stop calling me Jun-pon!? It’s ridiculous. I’m 33 years old, for god’s sake!’

_Vrrr, vrrr._

‘You’re right. You’re all grown up now, aren’t you? What shall we do about it?’

“Eh!? What does that even mean?” Jun muttered under his breath. “That airhead will drive me crazy one day, I swear.” He had found one of the main roads, and people had starting to appear. He walked very quickly in the crowd, hoping not to get recognised. He had a hat, but it wasn’t that big of a disguise, he realised. He had a pair of sunglasses in his pocket, but what kind of weirdo would wear sunglasses at night? He just tucked his head as far as he possibly could inside his coat, and hoped against hope not to be recognised.

There weren’t any schoolgirls around, that he could see, at least. It wasn’t that late, but it was a school night, and the only people out at this hour were either drunk adults, or adults about to get drunk. And then there was him, of course. Drunk on love.

_Vrrr, vrrr._

Jun picked up his phone, and almost dropped it from the shock. Aiba had sent him a new message, but this time he didn’t write anything. He just simply took a picture and sent that. And the picture… well, the picture was not the kind you would open in public.

Incredulous, shielding his phone with his hand, he took another look. Aiba had took the picture in his bedroom, on the bed. He was completely naked but for his watch on his left wrist, where the lights were flickering. He must have just gotten out of the shower, because there were drops of water on his bare chest, and that highlighted his muscles perfectly. Jun felt his temperature rising as his gaze wandered over Aiba’s body, making him miss home now more than he did before.

With trembling hands, he threw his phone back in his pocket, but he could still see the picture vividly in his mind. Under the warm lights of Aiba’s bedroom, the man’s skin had seemed almost lightly tanned, but he knew it wasn’t. Because Aiba’s body was fair. And beautiful. And void of any imperfections. Every scar felt perfect on him. Every wrinkle. Even his birthmark didn’t feel out of place. Jun knew and loved every bit of Aiba, and to him, he was always perfect.

_Vrrr, vrrr._

Jun was startled by the vibration. He didn’t dare pick up the phone lest he find another picture waiting for him.

_Vrrr, vrrr._

Jun called a taxi that was just passing by and climbed in the backseat very gratefully.

_Vrrr, vrrr._

He shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

“Uhm, could you hurry?” he said to the driver. “Thanks.”

Knowing Aiba sent him more messages and not being able to check them made him nervous. The thought of the man posing for him, sending more provocative pictures made him unbearably hot, so he took off his coat and his hat. He tried to clear his head, think about his next filming for _Shiyagare_. He had a segment to shoot the next day at midday, and he had received his script that evening. What did the script say?

Vrrr, vrrr.

Cursing, Jun tried to remember his lines, but his brain wasn’t being cooperative. Instead, it was fantasizing about Aiba in various positions, waiting for him back at his place for his return.

The taxi stopped in front of Aiba’s house a few minutes later. “Keep the change,” he yelled to the taxi driver while stepping out of the vehicle.

In the garden, he took out his phone to check his messages. One, two, three, four. Four more pictures. He thanked every god that he hadn’t opened them when he was still in the taxi, because the situation would have definitely become embarrassing.

Jumping the stairs two steps at a time, he reached the door and quickly rang the bell.

Aiba poked his head in the door. “Okaeri, Jun-pon.”

“Tadaima!” he said as the man’s head disappeared.

He stepped in and quickly took off his shoes. “What the heck were those pictures, idiot!?” he yelled. A familiar laugh reached his ears.

Almost running, Jun chased after the sound.

He found him in the kitchen, fully dressed, - to his disappointment, - cooking. “What the heck is this!?” he said turning his phone’s screen towards him to show him the pictures.

Aiba grinned. “You said you were cold, so I thought it could warm you up.”

Jun looked at him in shock. “You—you are such a pervert.” He put his phone on the table. “But I won’t let you tease me like that,” he said as he grabbed Aiba by his waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Aiba giggled as he broke the kiss. “I thought you were hungry. I made you crabs croquette. See?”

“I’d rather eat you,” he whispered before grabbing his wrists and pulling him to the bedroom.

 

***

Jun woke up at seven in the morning feeling hungrier than he ever had. He turned around, and he was met with a messy, very empty bed. A scent of omelette was spreading in the bedroom, and he thanked the heavens for his boyfriend. Still yawning, he got up and got dressed.

 

As anticipated, Aiba was in the kitchen, making omelette and rice for breakfast. His hair was damp and it was sticking to his nape. Jun hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

“That tickles,” came the giggly reply.

“Good morning. I’m famished.”

“I know, I know. Just be patient, okay?”

“You know I’m never patient.”

“Don’t I know it,” Aiba said, rolling his eyes. “That reminds me, where’s the thing I asked you to buy?”

“Ah, right.” Jun reluctantly let go of Aiba and went to retrieve the bag from the entrance, where he had left it the night before. “What do you need these seeds for anyway?” he said coming back to the kitchen.

“I’m going to plant them today.”

“Okay. So?” Jun raised an eyebrow.

“Because I was thinking that it’s a special occasion, and every time we see these flowers it will remind us of this day,” Aiba said as pulled out something from his pocket. “So, will you move in with me, Jun-pon?” he said showing him the key in his hand.

Jun looked at Aiba, speechless. The man’s face was beaming with joy, and his bright smile warmed his heart. He felt so happy he thought he was almost going to cry. “I told you,” he said, his voice breaking a little. “Don’t fucking call me Jun-pon, you idiot.”

Giggling, Aiba hugged him as he silently buried his face in his neck. “You’re such an idiot,” he whispered to the man before realising he couldn’t fight the tears any more.

 

***

They planted the seeds that morning. Took care of them together until they grew into beautiful flowers. And two years later, with his and Aiba’s dog in his lap, Jun smiled as he looked at the plant napping in the sun.

 

‘Yes,’ he thought while petting Beat, ‘maybe sometimes being patient is a good thing.’


End file.
